


Triggered (In The Best Way)

by namestaybutfriendscallmetrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Kankri, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Bulges and Nooks, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Okay maybe a little plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Top Cronus, but it's mostly sex, kind of, smutty novels, some made up characters - Freeform, they hold no signifigance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namestaybutfriendscallmetrash/pseuds/namestaybutfriendscallmetrash
Summary: Kankri absentmindedly rubbed his socked toes together as he read, losing himself within the characters. He savoured every letter, letting the words envelop him like his favourite sweater.And like said sweater, they were starting to make his body feel warm.   Alternately titled 'Smutty Romance Novels + Poorly Timed Guests = Awkward as Hell Therapy Sessions'





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this kind of a fanfiction, hope it does the pairing justice :o)

_"Viaren, how many times do I have to repeat myself? You know I don't like to."_  
The lanky highblood slowly strutted towards him as she spoke. Her short, ruffled hair bobbed with every step.  
"I just... I don't think you understand why I'm really here-"  
She grabbed his face with one hand as she reached him, effectively cutting off his speech.  
"Then tell me. Tell me what you want from me."  
She smirked as his visible discomfort as he half-heartedly responded.  
"Dreora, it's... it's not that simple..."  
Her eyes widened and her pupils turned purple as Viaren trailed off, half out of shock and half out of her actions on him. A wavy, disturbing version of her voice echoed in his head.  
"Speak, lowblood, or I will pry the answers myself. You know I can."  
Viaren's eyes reflected the same purple tint, which contrasted nicely with the yellow tears welling in his forcedly unblinking eyes. Gods how he hated her chucklevoodoos.  
"I want... to fill your quadrants... to be your matesprite... Dreora..."  
She smirked again at his willing reveal of the information. She was happy that she got the answer she wanted from the wildly blushing troll without having to put the words in his mouth.  
"Fill my quadrants, eh?"  
She brought his face to hers and kissed him forcefully as she retreated from his mind. He kissed her back, but his movements felt confused.  
Finally, she pulled back and spoke.  
"That's quite convenient, because I also have something I would like to fill with you."  
Dreora laughed softly at the baffled and confused expression his bright yellow face held and placed her open mouth on his neck.  
"I don't understand... Why are you... I thought you- Ah!"  
She seductively lapped up the blood she had drawn from biting his ear, then spoke.  
"That's for being too shy. Now listen to your body and touch me." 

Kankri held the novel in one hand and rested his jaw on the other. It was just past meal time and he was sitting on the couch in his hive after a long day of volunteer work, having decided that he deserved some time to himself. Yes, caring for those less fortunate than oneself really takes a toll on you when done with as much care as Kankri always put into it.  
He absentmindedly rubbed his socked toes together as he read, losing himself within the characters. He savoured every letter, letting the words envelop him like his favourite sweater.  
And like said sweater, they were starting to make his body feel warm.  
He let the pinky finger of the hand supporting his jaw slowly drag down from its resting place just under his eye to the corner of his slightly parted lips, slipping the tip just between them. The opposite corner of his mouth turned up a bit in a playful smirk as the two fictional characters became increasingly intimate and his stomach began to feel fluttery. His eyes savoured the filthy words and he straightened out his pinky finger, opening his jaw ever so slightly and tracing circles around the digit with his tongue. He let his mind wander past his usual mental confines, and suddenly-  
He was thinking about that awful sea dweller again. Why did he always come to mind when Kankri wanted to enjoy a novel like this? Curses, this is why he restricts these kinds of thoughts. Your thoughts become your actions after all, and the things he was prone to thinking about in regards to the attractive violet blood- oh my.  
Truth be told he did know why he came to mind, though. It was because of that time, that one moment of questioning. That one moment they had shared, when he had tempted Kankri, when he had pushed him so close to breaking his vows...  
_"Come on Kanny,"_  
Cronus' voice had run low and sweet into his ear, and his breath had tickled his neck. Their heads had been just touching in that instant, those sinful lips had been alarmingly close to brushing his ear, and Kankri had raised a hand behind him but hesitated to put it on him. It shook in the air, yearning for contact. Just one touch, he wanted to feel just a bit of that physical endearment he had been missing. But he didn't know where Cronus would take him, or how far he would follow...  
Gods knew he was already having a hard enough time resisting the pull of bodily desire.  
The whisper had continued enticingly,  
_"It's not sex if I don't use my-"_  
Until he blew the whistle. Just one strong gust of breath from a madly flushed face into a shiny silver whistle and they pulled apart. It was quick and easy- then Kankri kicked him out, end of story.  
Except, it wasn't.  
Cronus had smiled on the way out. What had that smile meant? Had he known that those words would haunt Kankri? Had he known that they would cause him to hear his voice _every time_ he let his hand wander along the seams of his leggings?  
All Kankri knew for sure was that the violet blood was trickier than he gave him credit for at times.  
As he continued reading and his face grew redder, thoughts of his vows went through his mind. Questions much like that of the devious sea dweller's challenged them. It _wasn't_ sex if he was alone, was it? And if he didn't take his clothes off, that was still safe, right?  
He let out a small laugh in response to his own internal question.  
Of course a little solo exploration was okay, suggesting otherwise was ridiculous!  
He released his hand from the unrelenting affection of his tongue and let it drop to one knee. It slid down further and started wandering, applying a bit of pressure in choice areas. For some reason he liked to pretend he didn't fully know what he was doing, like it was just _coincidence_ that his hand was in all the right places. Maybe part of his subconscious knew it was wrong. Or maybe he liked to pretend it wasn't him, and that it was actually-  
Suddenly a click sounded from the next room, followed by footsteps and a voice.  
"Hey Chief, sorry I'm a bit early- I figured you vwouldn't mind."  
Kankri stomach dropped and he closed the book calmly, not wanting to look like he felt. He sat up straight and turned his head to see Cronus leaning in the doorway to the room, staring at him and smirking strangely.  
Had he seen Kankri's hand moving? He hoped not. He also hoped that the deep red that his cheeks had taken wasn't implying anything to him either.  
"Cronus, you know it's impolite to just walk into my hive. What if I had been having a private conversation with someone? Please be more aware of your actions next time."  
The violet blood stretched, then casually walked over to the armchair across the sofa, like usual. He flopped onto it nonchalantly, despite Kankri's disapproving stare.  
"Yeah, sorry."  
Suddenly that weird smile resurfaced.  
"Vwouldn't vwanna vwalk in on something I vwasn't supposed to see, now, vwould I?"  
Kankri cast a sidelong glare at him while placing the book face down on the side table to his right, unsuccessfully trying to read any implications that phrase may have held.  
"Well, what brings you here so early? I _do_ do thinks outside of you, you know."  
Cronus, in response, barely audibly mumbled,  
"Vwell I vwish you'd do something inside of me."  
Kankri glared, unsure of whether he was meant to hear that.  
"We've talked about this, Cronus, you should refrain from speaking so lewdly-"  
"Yeah, yeah, pretend it bugs you."  
He put his elbows on the coffee table between them and rested his jaw in his hands, expression challenging.  
Kankri refrained from stating how triggering that statement was because of that look and instead cleared his throat and prompted his friend to tell him how his week had gone, as per usual in these mock therapy sessions.  
"Vwell I guess this vweek's been pretty uneventful. I mean there _vwas_ that one thing,"  
Kankri nodded along as Cronus continued with his story, though he wasn't listening as much as he usually did. At the moment he was gazing into the sea dweller's eyes, past the cloudy white guise of death and into the violet beauty that lied beneath. What a shame that the passing of life could so easily snuff out the light of those iridescent gems. Like amethysts swimming in the yellow starlight of the sclera, nothing could ever look quite like them. He wanted one day to see again fully the cool power they held in life, the attention they unknowingly demanded-  
_Attention, pay attention_  
"So it vwas okay, really, until that stupid skater bitch came over-"  
"Language"  
"Sorry, until Latula came over and started yipping about some vweird bullsh- er, just some stuff,"  
Kankri was suddenly wondering if Cronus knew how his ear fins moved as he spoke. How cute they were, especially when they fluttered as he became awkward or flustered. He swore that when the thin tissue moved like that he could hear short fluttering sounds, but he wasn't absolutely sure. He would have to move closer to find out, almost close enough to touch- he wondered what they would feel like. They looked hard and pointy, and full of cartilage. Smooth, too. Maybe sometime Cronus would let him touch them. Wait, would that be weird? Probably. He vaguely remembered reading a book a while back with a scene involving a fuchsia blood and he thought there was something about sensitivity there, the kind worth writing about in a love scene- Oh dear, wouldn't that be awkward. He could only imagine how strenuous an interaction like that could be on a friendship. Oh yes, he could imagine what it would be like, surprisingly vividly-  
_Bad idea, stop imagining that_  
"'No, don't tell him I said that' so I vwas like 'vwhatever I don't even know vwhat that vwas supposed to mean anyvway,'"  
The story was all but lost in the lowblood's mind at this point, as he was occupied with amorous thoughts for the troll in front of him. What a shame, he may think to himself later, that he let his emotions dictate his behavior so. But for now he smiled guiltlessly at the being of his desire as ideal versions of the two of them played out scenes from his favourite books in his mind, and oh how he _wished_ that he could just _have_ him, fully and completely. He wanted the shameless flirter to only focus on him from now on, selfish as that may be.  
He just didn't care anymore.  
He wanted now to have what he had been denying himself his whole life- He wanted a legitimate matespriteship with _real_ feeling and _real_ touching and this, _very real_ Cronus.  
He unintentionally muttered a short curse under his breath, breaking Cronus' focus.  
"Uh, hey, Kankri? Vwhy are you looking at me like... _that_?"  
Kankri slowly blinked his half lidded eyes as his smile grew, and he spoke in response with an uncharacteristic air of dominance.  
"You know damn well what this look means, Cronus, I've seen you wear it _so_ many times."  
Cronus merely stared in shock at the response.  
"Now tell me, are you open to the idea of helping me get over an old promise, so to speak?"  
He knew that was as specific as he needed to be. The intense forwardness of the request surely made up for the slight ambiguity. There was no doubt in his mind that if he had asked that same question but months ago, Cronus would have already jumped the table and joined him on the sofa.  
He didn't though, despite how intensely his eyes showed that he wanted to. He played it cool, respecting set boundaries for once. He just sat in quiet confusion at first, bringing sensations of both pride and mild displeasure to Kankri simultaneously. Of course he was proud of how much self control Cronus had gained since he had started visiting but a piece of Kankri had hoped that he would throw it away when prompted to. Instead of acting, however, he questioned.  
" _The fuck?_ Is this some sort of joke?"  
Kankri reached out to the confused troll and responded calmly.  
"I assure you that I'm completely serious. Please, take my hand."  
Cronus cautiously placed one hand on the other's, eyeing him all the while. Kankri had expected hesitation, knowing his past demeanor towards any sort of romantic activities completely contrasted his current actions. He hoped, however, what he did next would eliminate any suspicion of insincerity his guest may have held.  
He gave Cronus' hand a reassuring squeeze and leaned towards him, letting his eyelids flutter shut as he pressed his lips against the cooler pair in front of him. It was his first real kiss and it wasn't great, but with nothing to compare it was wonderful. To his pleasure, the action seemed to do the trick and the sea dweller pushed back, ever so slightly parting his lips in an inviting manor. The less experienced participant followed suit, blushing when he felt the other's tongue stroke against his own. He opened his mouth wider in response, allowing the pointed appendage to probe deeper. The sensation was so foreign and yet _so pleasing_ , gradually melting away at the gnawing sense of wrongness in the back of his mind.  
Eventually Cronus pulled back and spoke, still holding firmly onto the mutant blood's hand. With his other, he brushed a rogue lock of hair from the thoroughly reddened face that looked onto him with such intense desire.  
"Vwhat is it _exactly_ that you vwant from me?"  
Kankri hardly hesitated before answering, his voice airy.  
"Everything."  
A mischievous smirk from the violet blood preceded his smug response.  
"Mm, you sure? Because, not to brag, but I've got a hell of a lot to give."  
Kankri nodded, his single worded confirmation not but a whisper.  
"Please."  
"You've got it, babe."  
With that Cronus made quick work of pushing Kankri back into the couch as he finally cleared the table, kissing him sloppily all the while. Kankri grabbed hold of his shirt and held him as closely as possible, not caring that it was making it difficult to get situated on the couch beside him. Once he had, however, he pulled away again momentarily before dragging his tongue along Kankri's jawline and sucking a kiss just under his ear, which would surely leave a mark. Neither cared.  
Kankri moved the arm that had been resting behind him on the arm of the couch beside Cronus' hand. He tentatively stroked the back of the sea dweller's head before gently taking the tip of a fin between his lips. He gasped sharply in response, and Kankri cautiously spoke- without pulling back.  
"Um, is this... bad?"  
Cronus gently shook his head.  
"No, no, it's great, go for it."  
Kankri smiled, pleased with himself, then began slowly tonguing the thin, cold skin between the bony points of the fin in curiosity and arousal. Cronus had stopped kissing him and had instead settled with resting his forehead against the lowblood's shoulder, still gripping the collar of his sweater and grinning widely. He sighed and hummed in pleasure as he let Kankri play with his fin a bit, clearly enjoying these newfound physical desires. He then moved his hands down to the bottom edge of the large red sweater and lifted it off of its owner's body.  
Said owner watched breathlessly as Cronus trailed kisses along his abdomen whilst gently stroking the smooth, slightly curvaceous sides. His excitement grew every time the onslaught moved lower until the violet blood finally reached the hem of his leggings and stopped, tucking the first two fingers of each hand just under the waistband and looking up with an alluring smile.  
"May I?"  
Kankri somehow blushed even deeper and nodded, his insides fluttering excitedly.  
With a bit of shuffling Cronus slid the red blood's leggings down and left them just above his ankles, which he held above their heads with one hand. He trailed the other hand down the side of one bare thigh until he hit a thin strip of cloth. Inspecting the undergarments, he let out a short, low whistle.  
"Mmm, a _thong_ ? Vwasn't expecting such a pleasant surprise. Ooh, and it's soaked- you really aren't as innocent as you like people to believe, are you?"  
Kankri managed to start a glare before his eyes widened with shock and awe as a pair of cold fingers slid themselves along the damp fabric in question. He lightly shuddered as the seadweller slowly teased his nook in this manner a few more times before pulling the fabric aside. Kankri gasped as he ducked his head down and began licking the sensitive flesh between his legs, which he still held together in the air. His back arched slightly and his breathing became uneven as his body responded to the stimulus. His abdomen twitched as well and his bulge unsuccessfully tried to unsheathe itself from the confines of the skimpy panties, instead just causing unhelpful friction.  
Before long Cronus switched back to using his fingers and raised his head to speak. Kankri refused to admit to himself that the disheveled hair and red smeared lips were _really_ doing it for him.  
"You know, Kanny, you can make noise if ya vwant."  
Kankri shook his head, still consciously restricting his voice.  
"The neighbors can't hear, trust me."  
Kankri took a deep breath then attempted to speak as evenly as possible.  
"N... no, it would be... inappropriate..."  
Cronus smirked.  
"Oh yeah, and _this_ -"  
He suddenly inserted his middle finger into the shorter troll's nook, eliciting a short whine from him.  
"Isn't?"  
Kankri gulped, then spoke with as steady of a voice as he could muster.  
"Shut up."  
Cronus made a short 'ooh' sound and smiled as he began rhythmically moving his lower hand back and forth. Slowly and gently at first, then gradually gaining speed.  
Kankri bit back the cries that were forming in the back of his throat and instead settled for gasps and sighs, often containing poorly restricted notes of pleasure. His thighs twitched and his ankles struggled against their confines as he edged closer to release and he knew Cronus could tell, the light blush of violet on his face and occasional lick of the lips hid absolutely nothing.  
Said deviant smirked wider as a second finger joined the first. A small moan escaped the red blood as the digits were fully inserted, then a pleased cry next time when he felt them curl upwards upon entry.  
He didn't try to stop himself from making noise anymore as it was too difficult and he just felt _so good_ , and he had never done this before but he knew he was close, he wanted it _so bad_ and he couldn't control himself anymore...  
And facial expressions once again revealed that he wasn't the only one thoroughly enjoying this.  
"Mmm, vwhat a nice voice- keep that up and I'll be right behind you."  
Kankri called out to any gods who may have been listening as he reached his peak, eyes shut as if he were in pain but mouth wide and smiling. His body tensed, and what little material could escape from his sheath soaked through his sultry black panties.  
Cronus let the mutant blood's legs down and relaxed, watching him ride out the orgasm adoringly.  
"Fuckin' gorgeous, babe."  
The voice beside Kankri was low and thick with arousal. He looked over at Cronus to see him sitting deeply into the couch with his head back, eyes looking up at the ceiling. His violet cheeks glistened with a thin layer of sweat and his mouth was turned up into one of his signature smirks- mischievous and alluring. Despite what his past self may have thought about the decision, Kankri kicked his leggings off completely and turned to sit sideways on Cronus' lap, surprising him.  
"You know, it's hardly fair if I'm the only one who gets something out of this."  
He ran a hand along the sea dweller's chest as he said this, admiring the lean figure hidden beneath the shirt. Their eyes met when he spoke again.  
"Tell me how to make _you_ feel good."  
The response came as a near growl.  
"Damn, you don't know how many times I've dreamed of hearing that..."  
Kankri pretty much skipped the kissing this time and went straight to undoing the faded jeans, eager for another round. Cronus laughed at his desperation and shuffled around a bit in an attempt to make it easier. He remained seated as Kankri successfully removed his pants and tossed them aside. Cronus admired the view of the short, thong-clad troll for a moment before speaking.  
"Top or bottom, Chief?"  
Kankri cocked his head to the side a bit.  
"What? I don't know, just tell me what to do."  
A laugh sounded from the first as he stood and griped the other's waist, pulling the round hips flush with his own.  
"Bottom it is."  
They shared a few messy kisses as they turned in a half circle, so that Kankri's back was now facing the couch. They then reluctantly pulled apart as Cronus grabbed the edges of the thoroughly debauched panties again and began pulling down. They were removed and tossed aside fairly quickly, and Kankri awkwardly stood waiting as he did the same to his own boxers. Kankri tried not to stare for obvious reasons but he couldn't help but notice how the slowly thrashing bulge left short streaks of violet along the sea dweller's legs and the hem of his shirt, and he took great pride in knowing that he was the main cause of this. Cronus stood confidently for a moment in front of said mildly flustered red blood then stepped forward and laid a light hand on one of his shoulders. He gave him a quick peck on the lips then gently spun him around while leading him towards the couch. Kankri gasped as he pressed himself against his back and spoke.  
"It'd make me _real_ happy if ya crawled up there, Kanny."  
Kankri bit his lower lip and smiled like he had just turned four sweeps again before getting up onto the couch on his knees. He rested his elbows on the back of the couch and his head on them, waiting eagerly for the cool touch of the troll behind him.  
He didn't have to wait long, because almost as soon as he settled himself a hand ran it's way up his spine then back down, finally resting on his left hip. He felt something long and wet stroke against his inner thigh and he shuddered pleasantly.  
"You're sure you're okay vwith this, babe?"  
"Yes. I _want_ you to do it."  
He was giddy with excitement and arousal as he felt Cronus gently guide his bulge up from the mutant blood's thigh and to his nook. He then slipped the tip inside and thrust his hips forward, not too quickly but enough to make Kankri cry out a bit.  
"Oh _gods_ yes Cronus, that's it, _oh_ !"  
Cronus had begun moving his hips back and forth in an almost circular pattern, pushing and pulling on Kankri's hips to help with the action. Said troll was gripping onto the back of the sofa like his life depended on it, begging for more, Cronus, _please_ more, gods!  
Cronus moaned as he gave him what he wanted, increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts. They continued vocalizing almost in unison and with increasing desperation, feeding off of each other's reactions.  
Kankri's eyes teared up as he arched his back in pleasure and wailed Cronus' name erotically, moving closer to climax with every passing second. His bulge, free from its prison this time, writhed and coiled against his quivering thighs.  
The violet blood must have noticed as well because it was at that moment that he let go of one side of Kankri's hips and slid the free hand around the front of him, intentionally letting the long red organ wrap itself around the free hand. He began moving it in unison with his own thrusts, and Kankri all but screamed at the overwhelming amount of stimulus, but it was good, _so_ good.  
"Ah, Cronus, yes! Fuck!"  
Profanities like such joined his current vocabulary and he could just _feel_ the material in his stomach, begging to be freed all over his legs and couch. The troll behind him created words from his cries that revealed the similar feelings.  
"Shit, Kankri, do you, have a bucket..."  
Kankri shook his head aggressively as he answered.  
"Don't need it. Fill, ah! F-fill me, instead, y-yes,"  
The seadweller did as he asked almost immediately, throwing his head back with a high trill as he filled the lowblood's nook with his material. Violet and red mixed and began to drip slowly down both pairs of things.  
Kankri, in contrast, came almost silently, his breath caught roughly in his throat. Red material splashed all over his couch and Cronus' hand, and dripped down its owner's legs along with the violet equivalent that had steadily streamed from inside of him for but a second as the thick, similarly coloured bulge had retreated back to its sheath.  
Kankri took a few deep breaths, sinking down onto the couch he would spend the rest of the night cleaning, then spoke.  
"You can go use the shower if you want... First door to the left."  
Cronus laughed and thanked him, picking up his clothes on the way.  
...  
"Thanks again for letting me use the shirt, Chief. Really appreciate it."  
Cronus smiled from the steps outside of Kankri's hive as he spoke, holding the bag containing his stained shirt loosely at his side.  
"It's no trouble, just return it next week."  
Cronus nodded at the words and walked away, leaving Kankri alone again for the rest of the evening. He smirked to himself as he closed the door and walked to the nutrition block to retrieve some cleaning supplies. He made a mental note to himself to take Cronus to his respiteblock next week instead.  
As he scrubbed at the stained fabric, he wondered what the other trolls might think of him now. Sure, they had no proof they did anything, but it definitely wasn't every night you saw Cronus walk home with wet hair and a black T-shirt with a red Cancer symbol on it.


End file.
